


Connection in the Night

by Inscripsi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Mages, Magic, One Shot, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Sort of Friends to Lovers?, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, au no one asked for, magetale, no context needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inscripsi/pseuds/Inscripsi
Summary: You and Sans live in different spheres of servitude to magic due to the nature of your world. You've occasionally found solace in the company of one another. Now, on the eve of change, he's come to you to offer you an option you hadn't known to hope for.My singular submission for kinktober, it's a self-contained one-shot AU. No context needed, because it doesn't exist.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Connection in the Night

“please tell me you’re awake.”

His voice broke the velvet darkness of the night. It had been a long while since Sans’ had risked a visit like this, fraternization between apprentices and the indentured was all but explicitly forbidden. Still, you couldn’t help the thrill of excitement his words instilled. 

“Yeah,” you whisper, “I’m awake.”

You sit up in bed, the sliding rustle of fabrics the only noise to fill the space between you. As your eyes adjust to the dim light allowed in by the window, you find his eyes glowing from across the room. He’s leaning in the darkest part of the room, lingering by the doorway. Despite curling your legs into yourself to make room at the foot of the bed, he makes no move to join you.

“Sans? What happened?”

You hear him sigh, and he moves to shuffle over. Each of you is accustomed to the others weariness, neither of you lived a life worth envying here in the Magi Enclave. 

Born among the legion of mage potentiates, your life had been spent slowly working your way up through the likelihood of survival. He was one of the unfortunately gifted monsters to have found his life spent in service to the Magi themselves. Still, tonight he moves with a heavier mantle of weariness than you're accustomed to. 

“they’ve decided to dismiss me.”

Despite the happiness for him that should accompany the words, you feel a hidden part of your heart break within you. His had always been a special circumstance, a monster whose obedience was not determined by the control of his name, but that of his brothers. It had always been a matter of time before the masters decided it was more effort to rein his magic than the benefit it actually lent to them. But it was also Sans, who had been something of a beacon in the dark to you during your last few years here. 

“That’s a good thing, right? You won’t have to worry about Papyrus anymore.”

He finally makes it over to the bed and sits down at the foot of it, “i thought so at first too. then i realized that i would still be worried about  _ someone _ trapped here.”

You give him a half-hearted chuckle, your heart squeezing a bit with the meaning of his words, “We both know I can handle myself. And even if you aren’t here, I’ll keep my promise to strike both of your names from the book of summons, should I ever make it that far.”

“i know you would. that’s not my worry.”

An uneasy silence fills the space between you, and you aren’t certain if the tension is one-sided or not. For the span of a few heartbeats, all that can be heard is your breathing. Finally, you decide he isn’t going to elaborate without prodding in the right direction. 

“You know you don’t need to worry about me. I’ve had a better lot in this than you since the beginning,” you say quietly, a hint of warmth to your voice.

“barely,” he quips, and you know in a way that it’s true. Until an adept proved their worth, the enclave was a cutthroat environment. You were skilled enough to stay alive through your adolescence but now you were trapped by the stagnant politics of the upper mages. It was menial labor until you graduated into bureaucracy unless something major happened or a lot of the old guard managed to die. Old mages never seemed to fade from the world in a timely manner though, something always slipped in to allow them some mythical extension. 

“As selfishly sad as I will be to see you go, another large part of me will be at peace knowing that you’ve managed to escape here in any small way.”

“what if i could help you too?”

“I’m not sure there’s much you could do without sticking around. I’d rather you take the opportunity to leave.” 

“if the tables were turned, would you leave me here?”

The lie almost rolls off your tongue. You want it to sound so easy to dismiss the possibility,  _ ‘Of course I would Sans, there’s no way I could help an indentured monster.’ _

Both of you know better. Knowing his struggle had made you feel less alone, and working towards the idea of freeing him and his brother had kept you moving forward when you might have otherwise given up. So instead you swallow the lie you wish you could give him, answering him with, “What could you do?”

“it’s not something most monsters would give freely, but i can lend you my magic. if you let me. it might be enough if both of us work together, we could tear this place down.”

You knew Sans held a fair amount of power within him, it was a secret that he and the mages directly responsible for him guarded closely. An unassuming skeleton could get away with a lot more than a more feared or auspicious monster might be able to. Most of the time anyway. It was a fact that had been discovered by you only through the providence of your friendship with him.

“I’m not sure that tearing down the establishment will make either of us any friends, Sans. What you’re suggesting is considered the highest degree of forbidden.”

“so is the two of us talking right now.”

Your breath catches a bit at that, certain you aren’t imagining the tension in the room now. He had a point, you’d been letting him hide out here as payment for confiding in him for years now. It was just that you couldn’t quite let go of the structures that you’d conformed to for so many years.

“Could we use it to just break my wards? I don’t care about the rest of it. I’d rather guarantee your freedom. Papyrus’ too. There would be too many people after you if we were to try to disable the enclave. It would be enough for me just to be able to leave with you.”

“would it really?” he asked quietly, looking up at you from his seat at the end of the bed, “i’m not sure i can just leave it be. though you are right. you usually are. it’s a lot to take on all at once. i want to make sure paps is safe, and make sure that it would even work…” 

He trails off, looking down at his phalanges rubbing a corner of your sheet between them. After lulling into a moment of thought, his eyes snap back and lock onto yours in the dark, “but you didn’t have anything against bonding with me magically? aside from it being  _ forbidden _ ?”

You flush against the night, uncertain now if seeing in the dark is in his retinue of abilities. On a basic level, you knew that his suggestion of ‘sharing’ magic would involve the two of you exposing your souls to one another. The edge to his voice suggested it was something to be considered rather heavily personal. But it wasn’t something two humans, mage or otherwise, could do, and it was considered among the highest taboo for a mage to bond with a monster to further their own powers. Whether this was for the benefit of magi or something perpetuated by monsters was beyond you. 

You shake your head. You also stutter out a response, in case he can’t see well in the dark, “No. Why would I mind? It’s you.”

“heh. of course you would say that. replies like that are why i’ve made the offer to you in the first place.”

He turns and rests the majority of his weight on the bed, one leg tucked beneath him and his eyes back on yours, “do you know what all magical bonding would involve?”

The swallow that you give  _ must _ have been audible. If he hears it, he doesn’t chuckle at it as you would usually expect of him. This Sans seems to be a slightly more serious creature than the one you’re accustomed to. All his attention does is draw in the small, dark world surrounding you to the present moment. Your response is small and shaky, “I-in theory. As I said, it’s highly forbidden.”

“it’s only forbidden in human circles. for monsters, it’s considered an act of…  _ intimacy _ .”

“Ah,” you respond somewhat lamely, uncertain what to do with the rather intense gaze he has you locked under or the build-up of anticipation unspoken between you. As you put together what it is he’s suggesting between the two of you though, you can’t help but ask, “Wouldn't  _ you _ mind bonding with  _ me _ ? I am still a mage.”

You thought it might give him pause, but instead, he seems to have thought on it before now. His answer is almost immediate, “as you so eloquently put it:  _ it’s you _ . i would never offer if i minded.”

The flush creeps back, this time warming your whole body in a way you’re unaccustomed to. His fingers abandon the corner of your sheet and reach out to break the barrier between you by softly touching and then stroking the ankle closest to him. You aren’t sure there has ever been such pleasure derived by so small a gesture, but you have to catch yourself to keep from gasping. 

His bones slowly bolden in their movements, and he pulls the foot towards him to begin gently massaging it. Allowing this, you still find that you’re slow to relax despite the comfort you find in his movements. The loudest concerns bluster out first, “What if it doesn’t work? Or if I end up accidentally tying you here with me if I can’t escape.”

“shhh. i’m almost certain it will work. if it does, you won’t have anything left to bind you here. if it doesn’t, me and papyrus will still be dismissed with no one the wiser and i will work on other ways to get you out of here. the biggest uncertain factor was what you would think of it. so long as you’re willing, i would like to try.” 

His quiet and certain confidence bolsters your own, and you respond with, “I think I would too.”

Your eyes lock in the dark, and your pulse seems to be the only thing you can hear as you reach forward to catch him by the wrist of the arm moving slowly up your calf. There is a moment of shock that passes as his fingers tangle with yours and he pushes forward to press his forehead to yours. Curling your fingers around his clavicle, you pull him in to kiss near his mouth, a soft sigh of a moan ghosting through him and encouraging you. You kiss down his jaw until you can no longer keep up with his movements. 

His other hand reaches up to curl into your hair as he moves his head to have a better vantage of your neck, nipping at you lightly with his teeth. A moan of your own sounds in the hollow of your throat and he moves back to look at you, eyes darting over your features, “it’s a dangerous thing to know i can make you sound like that.” 

You smile, certain that he can see it this close to you, even in the dark, “It's only for you.”

A different sort of tension washes over you as you say that, his eyes flashing blue momentarily as the crackle of magic passes between the two of you. His voice takes on an edge when he replies, “i like the sound of that even more.” 

Pushing your head up and kissing him feels different this time, despite the physiological differences between the two of you there is the ghost of a response to the movements he can’t directly reciprocate. This quickly turns into him nipping along your jawline as his hands trace lines of pure electricity into your back with their gently teasing movements. 

In this push and pull of flirting, there is a backdrop like static that you are vaguely aware is the continuing magical potential between the two of you. It flares up as his left hand dips below your shoulder to trace lines of fire down toward your hip, and peaks again when you lick lightly at his axis vertebrae. 

As he pulls you in towards him, you notice that he was adjusting the bed to allow you to lie down more comfortably, making you aware of how little there was separating the two of you. You pull away for a moment to make a deliberate show of sliding down the bed while pushing the sheet between you off.

When he takes a pause after this, blinking while positioned above you, you make a bold move and reach up to curl your fingers gently through the underside of his rib cage. His immediate hiss of pleasure is a reward by itself, but as you grasp him a burst of pleasure mutedly pulls at you though the magical resonance. 

The force of your lips on him is immediate and satisfying, and it isn’t until you break away gasping that you realize that your pleasure was derived from something you had done to  _ him _ . The two of you share a brief moment of panting surprise. 

Sans recovers first, and his hand resting behind you curls and scratches down your spine in an agonizing sort of pleasure. The moan that it rings from you is quiet but unfettered, and you realize that it is joined by a hum of pleasure from him as well. His other arm reaches somewhat awkwardly behind him and he properly unties his coat so that he can cast it onto the floor beside your bed. 

Tracing the outline of his ribcage with your eyes in the dark, you reach down and lift your own shift off of you, discarding the most encumbering of the barriers between you. His eyes trace over you with the same hunger you recognized from within yourself. As you crush back together, your lips hungry against him, the feeling of his hands carefully caressing you as he explores your body mounts with a blooming desire in your lower body. His phalanges delicately pinch at the crest of a nipple and a groan is pulled out of both of you from the subsequent frisson of pleasure.

You take the opportunity to trade positions a moment later, the desire to feel him beneath your hips overpowering the uncertainty in what you were doing. Mounted atop him, the tension undeniably comes to a head, and you realize that his desire is just as prominent as your own. You weren’t entirely aware that the formless nature of magic could be manipulated this way, but the feeling of his desire against you is almost overpowering now that you are aware of it. 

Sans looks up at you with a wide-eyed reverence, breathing heavily while his hands lightly caress your hips and sides. The tingle of magic follows his finger there as well, the air almost tangible with how heavy the mantle of power between the two of you lay. 

It’s barely a whisper when he asks you, “you can still change your mind about this. i wouldn’t hold it against you.”

Instead of answering immediately, you lean down to kiss him, which he leans into with a quiet moan. When you pull away you nuzzle your forehead against his own and look into his eyes, “I’m of the same mind I was when we started. What about you, any second thoughts?”

His hand tightens into a pleasantly possessive grip on the rear of your hip, and you have to hold back from rolling against him subconsciously. He returns your nuzzle, “absolutely none.”

This time as you lean down to kiss him, you’re aware that you’re both semi-instinctively aligning with one another. As he fiddles with the waistband of your underwear, you break away to impatiently pull them off and lose balance as you go to position yourself above him again. You’re met with a series of playful nips against your collarbone as he tugs you against him, and as you giggle and pant in the bed next to him, he leans up onto his elbow to look over you. 

“ _ stars _ your perfect,” he breathes, and the smile he gives fills you with a slight giddiness. 

"You're one to talk. Come on," you say in hushed excitement, and you assume he can hear the teasing in your voice from how his grin broadens. Your fingers trace along the vertebrae of his spine as he slides on top of you this time. His knee nudges your legs apart to let him settle between your legs. The pressure of magic has taken shape between the two of you with a faintly glowing blue member, his arousal evident in this form. 

With a breathy nod of encouragement, he gives you a rather charming wink as he begins to push into you and you’re both overcome with the sensation. As he slides himself into place, you feel both your own pleasure and the echoes of his, the reverberation between you borderline overwhelming. Finally, you feel him fully seated in you as his pelvis and ilium nudge against the back of your legs. You take a moment to adjust to his more pointed bits, relishing the feeling of your legs loosely wrapped around him. 

Adjusting your right leg as he gets used to being fully inside you, your right foot traces a teasing line up either his tibia or fibula. It’s hard to tell which specifically, but it produces the desired effect. Sans hisses the unexpected additional stimulus, and his tensing pushes him in just a little further, hitting at the sweet spot inside you. Your own moan drowns out his hiss and he is spurred into further action in encouragement. He begins to thrust gently, his hands roving over you in a gentle hunger. 

As you meet his thrusts, your own hands begin to set about tracing his lower spine, and when he pushes into you with a little more force than he had previously, you grip the whole of it in a desperate hold. This seems to encourage him to continue moving at the same force, and the speed increase causes you to cling at his ribcage as well.

Peppering him with kisses along his jawline, the uptick in pace rewards you both with the moans of the other. Eventually, your hands fall to your sides and grip desperately at the sheets as he continues towards a relentless pace. He holds you steady by grasping your hips, the pricking points of his fingers sharp and pleasurable in their own way. 

As he hammers into you, you try to bite back the moans that bubble out of you as they crescendo into something closer to a shout. He slows the pace by a notch as his hand comes up to stroke your face and settle along your collarbone, “‘s okay, they won’t be able to hear us.”

You don’t bother to ask how, despite minor curiosity registering at the back of your mind, the snapping of your bodies together thoroughly distracting you from coherent speech. Instead, you stop biting your lip, enjoying the grinding he employs to coax more of a reaction from his words. 

As he rammed into you harder and harder, he makes eye contact with you and dips down to nuzzle against your forehead once more. He whispers into your ear, “you know what you need to do?”

The nod you give is jagged, but earnest. You give up your death grip on the bed to reach up towards his chest as well, mirroring his tender hand placement against your sternum. Calling forth on the magic that is now heavy in the room around you, your fingers call forward the essence of his own source of magic. Usually guarded, the light cyan glowing inverted heart springs to your call with little in the way of effort on your part.

Despite the continued pace, you can’t help but give in to a primal sort of awe upon seeing it. The sight, alongside the delicate feel of it beneath your fingertips, is utterly entrancing. As he gives you a sudden powerful drive, your grip around it tightens momentarily and he gives a throaty groan. 

His hand near your throat adjusts, and he makes eye contact with you again meaningfully, “you ready?” 

This time he acts as you nod, the tug you feel deep in your chest realized in the real world with its own glow. Suddenly you’re overwhelmed by the frisson of pleasurable buildup between the two of you, his constant thrusting combining with the close hold over your soul threatening to push you past your mental limits. 

Without speaking, the two of you act in tandem to draw your souls together in the space between your entangled bodies. As they press together, the colors curling into one another, the world seems to invert itself from how many of your nerve endings burst into a spectrum of pleasurable sensations. You’re able to feel every push of him against you with full awareness of how delightful it feels for him to sink into you. A few more jagged thrusts from him and both of you are carried over the edge. 

Every inch of you convulses with a singular pleasure that sinks deep into your soul, your eyes clutching shut and your hands desperately gripping at him above you and the sheets beneath you. His grip on your throat and hip seem equally desperate and longing, each of you pulling at what you can grasp of the other. 

He doesn’t collapse atop you as the heavy passion seems to abate, but tucks in next to you and nuzzles gently at your neck as the two of you lay together. 

It’s some time before either of you has collected yourselves enough to speak properly. His fingers trace patterns across your bare skin, occasionally entwining themselves with your hands as you reach for him. This silent and playful push and pull carries the two of you until he finally works up to talking again. 

“we’re bound together now, you and i. my soul shall seek yours when we are apart. my magic will aid yours, and yours shall supplement mine. no longer can they hold us here.”

“So mote it be,” you whisper in reply. It’s a magi term from your experience with it, usually reserved for after working higher magic, but you’ve never felt a more appropriate time to say it than now. You worry for a moment that you’ve offended him with it until he replies. 

“so mote it be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That was more challenging to write than I thought it would be. Hopefully it was a good read and came across as clearly as I tried to make it. Your feedback, as always, is appreciated.


End file.
